The present invention relates to a method for operating an electronically commutated DC motor driving a centrifugal pump and comprising a stator fitted with at least one winding and a rotor fitted with permanent magnets.
Such so-called brushless DC motors are gaining in significance jointly with the development of economical and reliable- power semiconductors. In such motors, unlike the heretofore voltage commutation by means of brushes, commutation instead takes place by the controlled switching of power semiconductors. In order that the microprocessor have the capability to rigorously coordinate the switching procedures, it must be fed with information regarding instantaneous rotor orientation. For that purpose and in known manner, the position of the magnets present in the rotor is measured either using Hall elements or by means of the back emf (BEMF) induced by the magnets in the stator windings, measurement of such BEMFs substantially being more economical than using Hall elements.
In recent times such brushless DC motors in addition to many other fields of application also have been used to drive centrifugal pumps of various designs.
Motors running on the basis of BEMF measurements however incur the drawback that at low motor speeds the measurement of BEMF""s will fail because they are minute. On that account, or because of rest intervals, such brushless DC motors will stop below a minimum angular speed and thus cannot run. This problem hampers the use of such motors precisely as regards centrifugal pumps illustratively used in heating and aircondidoning circuits where they must service a large dynamic output range.
Therefore it is the objective of the present invention to create a method to operate brushless DC motors to drive centrifugal pumps, where said method does not resort to Hall elements and therefore offers in simple and economical manner pump operation also at very low powers and small quantities of:pumping media.
This problem is resolved by a method claimed in claim 1.
The method of the invention makes it feasible driving a brushless DC motor in the manner of a stepping motor, however in simpler manner and in controlled stepping operation. In the stepping operation of the invention, the rotor at first is accelerated by a pole core and then, before commutation, is allowed to come to a stop by deceleration, or, in a special mode of implementation, to be decelerated by a magnetic field. Controlled deceleration by the magnetic field offers the advantage that the rotor shall assume a given position whence the next step can be implemented.
This operation of the invention is especially appropriate to drive centrifugal pumps because each step feeds a small amount of pumping medium. In the process the feed pulses in the hydraulic system after a given path will be averaged to a comparatively uniform flow moving relatively slowly. The method of the invention makes it possible operating pumps with an output less than 10 Itr/h. Contrary to the case of stepping motors, the brushless DC motors controlled into the stepping mode are much simpler in design. Another advantage offered by the brushless DC motors is that they continuously can pass from the stepping mode into the mode of normal operation and can attain substantially higher angular speeds than do stepping motors.
When driving pumps, in some applications the rotor even may advantageously be decelerated to a stop before the next statorfield is commutated. In this manner the centrifugal pump""s dynamic range may be utilized from nearly zero to the maximum rate of conveyed pumping medium.
The stepping operation of the invention advantageously is implemented by applying to the winding(s) a sequence of time-separated drive pulses. The pulse repetition frequency is predetermined according to the desired rate of pumped medium. The voltage is adjusted in such manner that the experted pump load shall be reliably overcome. In especially advantageous manner, the drive pulses are approximately square because such pulses are easily generated and in turn generate a nearly linearly rising, and hence easily monitored BEMF.
Advantageously the stepping operation is monitored by measuring the BEMF generated by the individual pulses to ascertain whether the rotor follows the stator field or if it is jammed. One method is preferred for such measurements: The preferred square drive pulse is shut off over a short measurement interval whereby this one drive pulse actually becomes two tightly following square pulses. The width of the measurement interval is selected in such manner as to allow measuring the BEMF in one winding. In particular the width of the measurement interval is less than about xc2xc the pulse width.
This method is advantageously used when the rotor in its motion experiences a change in speed generating a BEMF that can be measured by the electronics. If a BEMF cannot be detected, rotor jamming must be assumed and thereupon the voltage of the next drive pulse shall be raised. The BEMF can be measured on one hand within the measurement interval or on the other hand, following the pulse""s end, in the voltage-free interval between two drive pulses. To avoid spurious signals, the BEMF shall be measured in basically advantageous manner at the time when no current exists in the winding(s).
The method of the invention is characterized by high operational reliability. This method can be implemented using the components already present in the motor""s control electronics and therefore it contributes to lowering the motor""s manufacturing costs. In highly advantageous manner, the method of the invention is applicable to many different motor models.
Advantageously a test procedure separate from the normal stepping operation may be used to infer rotor jamming from the BEMF measurement. This test procedure may be initiated when turning ON the motor. The voltage and/or the pulse repetition frequency can be raised until a BEMF generated by the displaced rotor can be detected.
The method of the invention is crashed out in especally advantageous manner where there are two and preferably three windings. Drive pulses are applied to the windings commensurately to the desired direction of rotation, a pulse being wide enough to accelerate the rotor through the magnetic field and to decelerate it to a stop.
Centrifugal pumps controlled in the manner of the method of the invention are used in especially advantageous manner in the cooling system of motor vehicle. Precisely when such centrifugal pumps are operated as circulating pumps very low pump outputs may be enough to move the required quantities of coolants.